Lucifer: The Big Bad Devil
by mamabee
Summary: The aftermath of Season 3


Lucifer realized by the look in Chloe's eyes that his devil face had returned. He quickly reverted back to his normal appearance and ran to her side. "Detective, are you okay?" Chloe stood still like a statue. Shock had come over her in full-force. He gently took her elbow and guided her to the stairs and made her sit down. He kneeled in front of her looking at her face trying to read her thoughts. She simply mumbled, "its true. It is all true. You weren't lying." and she looked in his eyes for an instant moment of recognition, "you never lied?" Lucifer let a small smile creep across his face, "no darling, I never lied, nor would I ever lie to you." Her heart was racing her mind going even faster. She had no ability to understand all the consequences of this truth AND manage that Pierce was dead. Lucifer was growing concerned and decided the best thing to do was to get to a place of normalcy as quickly as possible. "Detective, as much as I'm sure you have a hundred questions we have some dead bodies to deal with it. I think we should mange the scene were at and then you and I can talk later." The look in his eyes was calm and comforting - the Lucifer that only Chloe ever saw. She smiled meekly and nodded. He was right. There would be time later for questions and understanding. She stood up with a new found confidence.

Lucifer smiled recognizing the resolve. He slapped his hands together and said, "Right, first things first help me collect all my feathers. We can't have Ms. Lopez knowing about my secret angel wings" The words poured out of his mouth as if he was ordering wine with dinner but Chloe had to force herself to breathe. As they walked around collecting the feathers Chloe noticed blood on many of them. "Lucifer, is this YOUR blood?" He turned around, "oh yes, but no worries I heal quickly. Well, at least when you aren't around." Chloe didn't understand that either, but she would tuck it away for later. Her list of questions was growing by the second. They collected the feathers just as Dan and Ella burst onto the scene. After reports were given and questions asked Lucifer quietly left the scene to return to Lux. He figured the Detective would come to him when she was ready. Plus, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her questions and looks of disgust.

Chloe returned to the station with Dan and that is when she realized Lucifer had vanished. A rock fell into her stomach as she wondered if him disappearing was a sign that he had left LA as well. Perhaps another quick trip to Vegas? She didn't know. She hoped not. She didn't say anything to Dan since she wasn't really sure what to say. By the time her responsibilies at the station were done it was creeping up close to Midnight. She arranged with Dan for him to pick up Trixie and she headed straight to Lux. She wasn't going to let Lucifer slink out of town without answering her questions.

Lucifer shuffled into his loft emotionally and physically drained. Part of him disappointed for allowing his anger to get the best of him but also pleased that Cain got what he deserved. He winced as he unfurled his wings and examined them in the mirrors behind the bar. Now that he was away from Chloe they were starting to heal quickly. The cut on his arm not quite so much. He went into the bedroom and took off his bullet-ridden shirt. No use keeping that one and chucked it into the bathroom trash can. He was just about the remove his pants when he heard the elevator door ding and then her voice, "Lucifer?"

He poked his head around the stone wall, "Detective?" when her arrival was confirmed he walked down the two stairs, still shirtless. "I wasn't expecting you so soon but I am awfully glad to see you." There was an insecurity in his voice that Chloe had rarely heard and she knew every word and action she took at this point would be heavily weighed. She saw the blood still dripping down his arm, "Are you cut?" her confusing melting into genuine concern. She gently touched his arm and Lucifer felt a shiver down his spine. Perhaps she wasn't completely repulsed by him. "This? oh yes, a demon dagger doesn't heal quite as quickly as other wounds." She ran into the bathroom and grabbed some towels, as she was moving through the apartment she yelled for him to sit down. He not dare to disobey her at this tenuous moment and so he collapsed into one of his black leather chairs. She returned with alcohol and some white towels. She dabbed the wound and cleaned being delicate and gentle - almost too gentle as Lucifer was finding it hard to not notice the sweetness of her touch.

She sat back across from him on the couch. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, show me one more time." Lucifer was confused, "what am I showing you?" Chloe gestured for him to hurry, "your face, your face - your devil face, I want to see it again now that I'm prepared." He really didn't want to do this, he quietly asked, "are you sure Detective?" Chloe took another deep breath, "yes, I'm positive. No more secrets Lucifer. No more half-truths. No more double lives." He shrugged his shoulders and slowly returned his devil face. Chloe took in a sharp breath. She didn't want him to think she was repulsed or scared - she was both. She steadied herself and looked into his eyes and there he was. Her Lucifer. She reached out to touch his cheek but Lucifer instinctiely pulled away. Chloe looked hurt and pleadingly said, "please Lucifer I need to know its you in there" He steadied himself and let her proceed. She cupped her hand around his cheek, the leather skin, the protruding bones, the general heat, and yet, the more she held his face the more she sensed she could feel him underneath that. She leaned further in and put both hands around his face. Lucifer's heart was racing, what was she thinking? Was she horrified? Was she repulsed? Was she afraid? She leaned further and forced herself to kiss his cheek and without even wanting to his devil face disappeared. Chloe sat back, "what happened?" Lucifer meekly smiled, "you see Detective you are my weakness, my vulnerability, my kryptonite." Chloe just furrowed her brow. Lucifer stood up and walked to the bar and poured himself a drink, "You see Detective my feelings for you make me susceptible to injury, pain, mortality and.." he paused and looked down at his glass of whiskey, "being angel-like. Therefore the closer I am to you the less 'devlish' I become." He didn't really know how else to explain it. For some odd reason this warmed Chloe's heart and made her realize that the things she always thought, felt and saw from Lucifer made sense. He wasn't, in fact, a devil to her. Because she made him NOT be a devil. Lucifer down his whiskey and said, "Now, if you don't mind I'm feeling particularly vulnerable and would like to put a shirt on" and with that he ducked back into his bedroom.

Chloe leaned far back into the couch and rubbed her head. It was all so much to take in. Lucifer came back out tucking in a new dress shirt into his dress pants. Always the sharp dresser. Okay, she had gotten past the devil face but there was one more thing she needed to confirm, "wings. You ahve wings don't you? That is how you got me to the top of that building?" Lucifer nodded. "Okay, I want to see them" He knew there was no point arguing so he unfurled them with less pain then earlier. However, there was still blood in several areas. Chloe was awe struck. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, "How could you have EVEr cut those off Lucifer?" He poured another drink, "With a demon knife".

"No, I mean why would you cut them off?"

"Oh, Dad brings out the worst in me"

"Why are they bloody?" and she stood up to walk towards him to get a closer inspection.

"Oh, no worries Detective, they will heal. They are pure celestial material. They got caught in cross-fire today. Do you mind if I put them back?" Chloe nodded and he tucked them back away.

Chloe sighed. She was a person who worked in absolutes and now she absolutely knew that he was THE Devil. And yet, when she thought about it, it didn't really change anything because he never lied to her. "you never lied to me."

"No Detective, I never lied to you."

"As a matter of fact you tried to tell me several times"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Are you going to leave me now?"

Lucifer was shocked by this statement. Did she really think he run away now? He took several strides towards her and put her hands in his, and softely said, "No Chloe, I'm not going to leave but if you want me to I will" She wasn't sure what she wanted but she didn't want that.

"No Lucifer, don't leave. I don't know what I think or feel but you leaving is not going to help me." His face softened, "then I will stay until you say the word."

That was all Chloe could manage for one night. Too many things to sort out. Fatigue overtook her. "Shall I call you a cab home?" Chloe shook her head and looked up at him, "the man that I thought was good turned out to be bad and the man who I thought was bad turned out to be good." Lucifer wasn't sure which man he was in that statement and therefore couldn't respond, "Lucifer, would you mind if I just stayed here tonight? For some reason I think I would feel safer with my partner."

Lucifer, usually always up for a sleepover, found himself dumbfounded, "you want to stay here? with me?" With that Chloe wrapped her arms around his torso, buried her face in his chest and started to softly cry. Lucifer was taken back and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head, "it's okay Chloe, its going to be okay." She gently pulled back and looked up at him, "There has been so much, Piere and Charlotte and Maze and you, and I'm just.." Lucifer looked down symathetically at his little human, "tired? overwhelmed?" she nodded and started crying again. Lucifer didn't say a word. He walked to the bar and poured her a drink which she swallowed quickly like a child taking her medicine. The warmth of the bourbon poured down her throat and she instantly started to feel whoozy. He led her slowly to the bedroom where he guided her to the bathroom with one of his sets of pajamas. In the silence of the bathroom fatigue just washed over Chloe like a heavy quilt. She washed her face and put on the pajama tops. The bottoms were way too big so she folded them neatly and left them on the counter. Lucifer was still fully dressed standing in the far corner of the bedroom. As she walked Lucifer caught his breath - she looked incredibly sexy as the loose fabric hung over breasts and her long legs extended. He swallowed hard and reminded himself that now was not the time for thinking about what was underneath that shirt. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "okay, well I think you're all set. I'll be on the couch if you need anything" He went to leave and Chloe grabbed his hand, "don't leave". Lucifer, misunderstanding what she was saying said, "No darling, I'm just going to the couch."

"No Lucifer, I meant stay here, with me" and she gestured to the bed. He hesitated unsure of what to do. "Please Lucifer. I'm tired and scared and I want my partner...my friend...the man I care most about to be close." His heart sunk into his chest she chose him. Every time Chloe chose him. When was he going to believe that? He nodded silently and retreated to the bathroom. When he came out, fully clothes in pajamas, Chloe was well on her way to sleep. He quietly slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed hoping not to disturb her. She moaned softely and rolled over resting her head on his chest and her arm around his stomach. "Thank you Lucifer." and with that she was asleep.

Lucifer lost track of how long he stayed upwatching her sleep. Chloes, sweet, honorable, good, heaen-sent Chloe, laying in bed with him - the falledn angel. How could she still want to be with him? How could she possibly still love him? A tear started to escape and he whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear him or remember, "I love you Chloe Decker. You are the angel".

Lucifer dozed off somewhere around 3am. Chloe woke up at 7am, force of habit. Lucifer lay flat on his back, his mouth open, breathing hard. Chloe giggled to herself. Wow, there lies the big, bad devil, in silk pajamas snoring. Suddenly the frightening discovery of yesterday all seemed absurd and pointless. This was Lucifer, the wine,women and song Lucifer. The guy who could turn any conversation into a need for a sexual innuendo. The same guy who was there for her again, and again and again. She wanted to kiss him and never stop. She leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss across his lips, unsure of how he would take it. Lucifer stirred only slightly and murmured, "not now darling, the devil needs his rest."

She changed back into her clothes, and wrote a quick note. "went home to shower and change. I will come back later. We aren't finished talking." She snuck out the door and went home.

Lucifer woke up somewhere around noon. The previous days encounter slowly washing over him. When he remembered that Chloe and slept there he jumped up looking for her and that is when he discovered the note.


End file.
